Effective collection, management, and control of information have become a central component of modern business processes. To this end, many businesses, both large and small, now implement computer-based information management systems.
Data management is an important component of a computer-based information management system. Many users implement storage networks to manage data operations in computer-based information management systems. Storage networks have evolved in computing power and complexity to provide highly reliable, managed storage solutions that may be distributed across a wide geographic area.
In use, various operations are executed against data resident in memory in a storage system. Many storage systems retrieve data that is actively being modified from a permanent storage media and place the data in a cache memory to enhance the speed of executing data operations. Cache memory is a limited resource, and adroit management of cache memory is desirable.